


Lost

by historiCthrenody (Cookieluv246)



Series: B.F.C.L. [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Horror, Psychological Horror, i'm still deciding her story, watch these tags yo they may get bumped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieluv246/pseuds/historiCthrenody
Summary: and fasterand fasterand fasterand fasterand fasterand fasterand fasterand fasterand fasterand faster





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  **"WOOF!"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is in congruence to another large fic, but works as a stand-alone.  
> Viewer discretion is advisable.
> 
> Woof.


	2. Chapter 2

 

and faster

and faster

and faster

and faster

and faster

and faster

and faster

and faster

**and faster**

## and faster

##  **and faster**

##  **and faster**

##  **and faster**

##  **and faster**

##  **and faster**

##  **and faster**

##  **AND FASTER**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  _**AND FASTER**_

##  _**AND FASTER** _

##  _**AND FASTER** _

##  _**AND FASTER** _

##  _**AND FASTER** _

##  _**AND FASTER** _

##  _**AND FAST** _  

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

"There are people out there, Jade."

 

 

_fasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterfasterandfasterandfaster_

 

 

"People who'll want to see you harmed,"

 

 

_(fasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterandfasterand)_

 

 

"Why don't they like me grandpa?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr **rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr--**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Because they don't understand you,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fasterandfasterandfasterand

fasterandfasterandfasterandfast

astera nd faster and faster and faster and

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                    faster and fasteranfasterandfasterandfasterandfst

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_and,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Grandpa. I don't understand,"

 

 

_( Faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and )_

 

 

"Grandpa. Are we going to die?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  **"WOOF."**


End file.
